


Recuerdos

by Serene_sama94



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: -Yo lo amé- pensó Aragorn en su sepulcro- No, yo lo amo...Legolas sintió su corazón acongojarse una tarde mientras cazaba, de inmediato cabalgó a Gondor donde le dio un último adiós a su antiguo compañero.En ocasiones el amor simplemente no es suficiente para estar juntos
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2





	Recuerdos

_-Yo lo ame-_ pensó Aragorn en su sepulcro, suspiro con fuerza mientras la bella Argwen tomaba su mano con lágrimas en los ojos- _No… yo lo amo_ \- se corrigió y dejo su mente volar entre recuerdos agridulces:

_Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos azules y sus cabellos de oro, su sonrisa blanca y su piel tan pura como la luz de estrella._

_Recordó su reacción al verle, como su corazón parecía detenerse y como desde entonces no hubo para él una criatura más hermosa en toda la Tierra Media_

_Recordó la tristeza al recordar su compromiso con la dama Argwen y saber que su amor era prohibido e imposible._

_Recordó la alegría al saber que su amor era correspondido, recordó el dulce sabor de sus labios cuando por fin pudo probarlos, recordó esa primera vez, la textura de su piel desnuda, el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, al color en sus mejillas y el sudor recorriéndole, la sensación de amarse y entregarlo todo en una noche única que jamás podría repetirse._

_Recordó la amargura de la separación, el día de su boda, recordó la infelicidad que sintió al unirse a Argwen, no por ella, sino porque no era ella a quien amaba, quien le mantenía vivo, ella no era la indicada._

_Recordó el dolor cuando vio al ser que amaba irse con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dudar un segundo ni mirar atrás_

_Recordó la pena al saber que su gran amor estaba con aquel enano, el veneno de los celos recorriendo todo su ser, la ira y la sensación de traición, entonces supo que era eso exactamente lo que su amado Legolas había sentido al verle casarse con la dama Argwen_.

Aragorn respiro con dificultad y sonrió con tristeza mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla, el gran rey dio un último suspiro y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido… Y nunca más volvió a despertar

**********

Legolas sintió su corazón acongojarse una tarde mientras cazaba y se lo hizo saber a su compañero Gimli, quien de inmediato comprendió su pena y juntos cabalgaron a Gondor donde le dieron el último adiós a su antiguo compañero.

Por las noches el luto del elfo fue evidente pues lloró mientras recordaba su tiempo juntos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo. Aquella única noche fue suficiente para marcar su destino, Legolas sabía que jamás amaría a nadie más y se lo había dejado claro a Gimli quien a pesar de todo seguía a su lado preocupándose por él, sabiendo que jamás seria correspondido: Sabia al igual que el elfo que el alma de hoja verde sufriría abandonando su cuerpo en algún punto del futuro.

Y así Legolas Hoja Verde se embarcó a las tierras imperecederas donde largamente recordaría al gran Rey Elessar Piedra de Elfo, quien siempre tendría su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, con quien tenía la esperanza de poder verse tan siquiera una vez más en las salas de Mandos, y tal vez Manwë les permitiera estar juntos aunque fuera una única noche.


End file.
